Twisted Love
by AWorldOfWonderLand
Summary: Toby takes an interest in the mysteries of Spencer Hastings. Which quickly turns into an yearning obsession of desire that he craves to have. He refuses to give up until his hunger is satisfied and she is his in every way possible. Read and see how obsessions and desires turn into something more. WARNING: There is sexual abuse in this story as well as graphical sex! (Spoby!)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This will have the same themes as my other story Wanting What's Not Yours (If you've not read it, go check it out) So there will be sexual abuse in this story and there will be graphical sex in this story, so if your not ready for that stop reading this story whenever it gets to that stage. I will only put a further warning when the graphical sex is first introduced but after that there will be no more warnings.

Anyway now all the warnings are out of the way. This story is set around season 1 and 2 so Melissa is still dating Wren. Furthermore Veronica (Mrs. Hastings) doesn't know about Jason and how it Peter's (Mr Hastings) son. This knowledge will be relevant in future chapters.

Now with all that being said, enjoy this chapter and ALL you people who ask me for this story best and I me best review lol.

* * *

><p>Toby POV:<p>

_I watch her as she sits in front of me with her back face towards me. She looks intrinsically at the board as it is the most interesting thing in the world. Well to be fair this is Spencer Hastings always about school and getting the best grades in class. It's funny while she sits there getting A grades from whatever history test Mrs. Montgomery gives us, I get C's of course a C is not that bad but in all my other subjects I have an A average but now because of her i'm what I consider failing. All because she is in this classroom, to be fair everything I'm going through right now is because of her. I am failing because of her, I have the reputation of a cast out because of her and I was blamed for Jenna's lost of sight because of her, well her and her friends. Yet I still can't help but want to have her. To want her to be mine._

_ I see her get up and answer whatever question is on the board and I cant help but notice every curve of her body, every movement her body makes as she walks towards the board, the way her hand flows along the board answering God knows what. How I even manage to get C's is beyond me, I mean how can I focus when she is in the room. When she is sitting a few feet away from me, giving me the perfect view of her body. _

_She returns back to her desk and as she sits down enabling her skirt to slightly rise up allowing me to see her now exposed inner thighs and I can't help but imagine my hands running up her naked legs, until I reach her exposed soaking wet slit. Placing teasing kisses along her wet sex._

"Toby"

_Her pencil drops and as she leans over to pick it up her gaze catches mine and at this it felt like my heartbeat slowed down, like everything around me had slowed down in time as if it was just me and her in the room. She gives me a small smile which I return. Gosh I could just imagine me taking her on her desk right now. Imagine myself running my hand through her soft silky hair as I began to nibble and place butterfly kisses along her neck, her skin tasting as sweet as honey. She takes in a sharp deep breath..._

"Toby" Ella calls a little louder

_I feel like my name is constantly being called out and at this I imagine its her, Imagine it's Spencer... But wait why does that voice sound like Mrs. Montgomery. Shit. Did she ask me something? Damn! Now i'm going to look like a damn fool because of her!._

"Sorry. What?...Yea i'm listening"

Ella lets out a frustrated sigh. "Is that so"

"Yep"

"Right, Toby repeat exactly what I said, word from word"

_Shit! Damn! Why the hell did I say that for!_

To Toby's luck before he could answer the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson.

_Thank God for that bell!_

"Toby, would you mind staying behind please"

_Damn! Just when I thought I was saved._

Ella waited for the class to clear out before beginning "Toby you really need to pay attention, If you did I'm sure your C's would be pushed up. Toby you have so much potential to put it to waste"

_Well how about I just change classes one without Spencer in it then maybe I would be able to learn. Because I know if I have to have her in my class and not be able to touch her I will defiantly not be able to improve those grades. It's not my fault I couldn't concentrate today anyway, no one told her to wear those tight short skirts in the first place, the way they show her long legs however give her a innocent school girl look._

"Toby I think you need a tutor"

Before Toby could answer Ella walked towards the classroom door opening it allowing Spencer to walk inside.

_I see the obsession of my desire stand right in front of me as if she was offering herself to me like some sort of prize __and I refrain my hands from reaching out towards, her pulling towards me so I could just take her on Mrs. Montgomery's desk, giving her a show she would never forget._

"Toby, Spencer will be your tutor. Hopefully she will help you improve your grades. Use her to you advantage Toby"

_Oh I will._

"That's all Toby. Thank you Spencer, you're both excused now" With that both Spencer and Toby leave Ella's classroom.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" With that Spencer leaves Toby without giving him a chance to comment.

_You definitely will._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

You like? Yes/ No/ Maybe so? I'll only no if you REVIEW, FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE!

Bye. xxxx


	2. Chapter 1

Spencer's POV:

_I can't believe Mrs. Montgomery is making me tutor Toby of all people. Toby! Like why me. Out of all her students, she had to chose me. I have been avoided him ever since that day, the day he got the blame for the accident which left Jenna blind and in truth it was all Alison's fault, yet he still got the blame. I've always had the feeling that he knows that it was us, well Alison who caused the explosion. The last day Jenna would be able to see again. How every time I'll look him in the eye and every eye contact we make I feel like he knows... Alison used to always tell us he used to watch us through the window all the time, how he was a freak! But even so he didn't deserve that, to take the blame. I just really hope he doesn't bring up the incident or anything because I really don't feel like letting any old memories resurface especially when these memories could ruin me and the girls lives. We already have enough problems with this A person._

Spotting Spencer, Aria walks towards her as she closes her locker. Turning around Spencer comes face to face with Aria.  
>"What-"<br>"Hey Spenc. So what is this I hear about you tutoring Toby?!"  
>"Aria I don't know what your shouting about, it was your mums idea!"<br>"Yeah I know, my mum really not making the best decisions now day" Aria says defeated.

"But still, why didn't you just say you couldn't tutor him!"  
>"Look Aria I couldn't, how would it have look to you mum, to him!"<br>Aria shrugs.  
>"Yeah it would have been easy to say. 'Oh sorry Mrs. Montgomery, even though I have a A grade average I can't tutor Toby because i'm to busy'... With what Aria, what would I be busy with, the term has basically just began to be revising for an end of term test or to be writing any essays, so what would I be busy with?"<br>"I guess you right"  
>"Of course I am"<br>Spencer begins to walk away from Aria and her locker.  
>"Where are you going!"<br>"To go tutor Toby of course"  
>"Oh. Right"<br>"Hey Aria tell Hannah that I won't becoming over as I have to tutor you know who"  
>"Alright, see ya later"<br>"Yep"  
>With that Spencer made her way to the Library to go and find her new study buddy.<p>

Toby POV:  
><em>I sit in the library waiting for Spencer to arrive. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't need to be tutored in history. She's the distraction, every good distraction. But still a distraction. So it is only fair she tutors me, and other things, she owes me at least that!<em>

_God why did she have to be so beautiful, so sexy, so fuckable! With her short slutatious skirts she wears, as if she is just waiting for me, no wanting me to take her right there and then. For me to see her long legs walk towards me, allowing my mind to wonder on what I could do with them long legs. How I could wrap them around my waist while I drive myself deep into her-_

"Toby"

_I look up to the sound of her voice and I see that instead of deciding to tease me with her short skirts she decided to tease me with skin tight black jeans, that just allows me to see every curve of her lower body. A white and black top that exposed her neck and her right shoulder to me. How I wish I could run my tongue over her exposed skin. To nibble on her exposed skin leaving my mark, so everyone can know she is mine and mine only._

"Toby"  
>"Sorry, spaced out. Sit"<br>Spencer takes a seat beside Toby.  
>"So what don't you understand Toby?"<br>"Nothing really"  
>"You don't understand nothing, nothing at all?!"<br>"Well of course I understand somethings or I would be completely failing but you know, just certain things I don't get"  
><em>I like the things Mrs. Montgomery teaches when you decide to wear them damn short skirts!<em>  
>"OK, I guess we should get started then" Toby begins to bring out her history notes.<br>"OK"

_So we've been studying for about an hour and I have know Idea what she is talking about, every time I go to look at her, to try and listen to what she is saying my gaze falls to her lips and my mind does back flips, it goes crazy. Thinking about how much I want to bite onto her rose lush lips, to run my tongue over them. To kiss her hard and passionately full with lust. How she would immediately respond to my actions without a second thought. How I just want to run my hands through her silk soft hair._  
>"So do you get it now"<br>_Get what?!_  
>"Y-Yeah. Thank's you've really helped... Hmm Spencer do you mind if you just always photo copy your notes for me?"<br>"Yeah, OK"  
><em>Good because it's not like I'm actually once again going to learn anything with her sitting beside me, advertising herself to me...<em>

_I watch as her phone buzzes and I see a smile. I look at who it is from the corner of my eye and I see the name Wren. The guy who she's been secretly been with. Her sisters fiance. That fact alone I don't care about but the fact that he is the one putting the smile on her face angers me. The fact that he is the one she lets kiss her angers me. And at this thought and this action alone I know I won't be able to think straight until she is mine and no one else and at this I know what I have to do. __Who would have though me just seeing her smiling for someone other than me would make me actually follow out my plan to make Spencer Hasting's mine but it has. So I will do anything and I mean anything to do so._

"Toby I have to go now"

_With that She bends over to pick up her bag giving me a clear view of her ass, and I feel myself get hard at the sight. I watch her leave the library, i'm sure to go and see that dick Wren._  
><em>I know my plan will probably hurt her but it will only be temporary, just until she is mine then I will take all her pain away, along with Wren. I just have to have her. Spencer Hasting has to be mine, in every damn way possible and no matter what I have to do to ensure this and who I have to hurt. She will be mine!<em>

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I want to say thank you for all those who reviewed, the reviews really made my day lool, but my most favorite review was:<p>

FluffyTazzy due to the fact that I enable a new Toby and Ella shipper (Happy dance) and that fact that you even came with a name for them that I love 'Tella' lool.

Also to answer the question of when the sexual scene will begin in the story it should be roughly around chapter 4 or 5.

Anyway. REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW!


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: For those who don't know Peter and Veronica are Spencer's parents names and Jessica is Alison's mother's name.

* * *

><p>Veronica POV:<p>

_I come home to find a letter addressed to me. It's signed with a capital 'A' in blood red ink, so out of curiosity I open the letter. I open the letter and the words that stand out to me in capital letters. 'Father: Peter Hastings. Mother: Jessica DiLaurentis. Child: Jason DiLaurentis. And at this I feel my whole world crumble around me. H-How is that even possible! How can Peter be Jason's father?! When did this happen?! Jason is the same age as Melissa, does this mean he got her pregnant after me? That he had sex with her knowing I was carrying his child! At this thought I feel my blood boil, I feel the vain at the side of my head begin to pulse uncontrollably in anger, in rage!_

_I hear the front door being opened and I hear someone walk into the house. I know them footsteps. And I don't get a good explanation, then It will be the last time I hear them damn foot steps. _

_I begin to make my way towards the kitchen where I am sure Peter is. Just by seeing his presence alone at this point angers me. God I want to hit him so bad. How dare he, with someone I know, someone I let into my home, someone who is supposed to be my friend! Unable to control myself nor my anger I walk towards him in large strides. How I haven't tripped over my own two feet I don't know. I stand in front of him and he asks me what's wrong... What's wrong?! That's all he has to say for himself. And this comment alone is the last straw. I lift my hand and the of my back hand connects to his face and the sharp sound echos through the piercing silent room._

Holding his now firing red cheek Peter looks at Veronica in disbelief.  
>"What the hell!"<br>Veronica begins to walk away from Peter without responding.  
>"Veronica! What the fuck was that!"<br>Ignoring him Veronica continues to walk away.  
>"Veronica!"<br>Peter walks after Veronica and grasps onto her wrist.  
>"Veronica"<br>"What Peter! What do you want?!"  
>Peter looks at Veronica in disbelief shock.<br>"Are you seriously asking me that! You just slapped me for no damn reason!"  
>"No damn reason huh? Well what the hell is this Peter?!" Veronica throws the letter in his face. Peter catches the letter as it begins to fall to the floor, reading it.<br>"Veronica. How did you get this?"  
>Veronica gives a humorless laugh. "Does it really matter?"<br>"Yes"  
>"It was sent to me Peter" Veronica begins to try and remove the hold Peter had on her wrist.<br>"It's the truth isn't it"

_I feel my eyes begin to burn as I struggle to hold my tears in, however despite my effort they fall anyway. He is not even going to try and deny the evidence put in front of me and at this I feel my anger turn into pain, betrayal! Suffering. The very though of my husband. My husband! Who I though would forever be faithful to me, who made a promise to me through our voles to me faithful to each other, to love and cherish one another. Do the complete opposite._

"Veronica"  
>"NO!"<br>"Veronica please"  
>"NO!" Veronica once again tries to release the hold he had on her however he tightens his hold pulling her body toward his. In response Veronica began to hit against Peter's chest.<br>Tired out from her protests to be away from him Veronica falls to the ground in tears, pulling Peter down with her.  
>"H-How could you" She whispers.<br>"How could you! I loved you, I carried two beautiful babies for you and while i'm pregnant with our first child you go and fuck another women. Jessica out of all people!... I loved you" Veronica whispers the last part.  
>"Baby" Peter strokes Veronica's face.<br>"Don't touch me!... Don't. Touch. Me"  
>Peter re-tracks his hand from Veronica's face.<p>

Spencer POV:

_I walk into my house after a long day of school to hear my parents yelling. What there yelling about I don't know. I walk into the kitchen and I see my mum and dad on the floor. I see my mums body shaking uncontrollably and I know something is wrong._

"Mum?"  
>"Spencer go to you room"<br>"No dad, I want to know what's wrong with mum"  
>"I-I'm fine Spencer just go to your room" Veronica looks at Spencer with glassy eyes.<br>"Don't lie to me Mum, your crying!"  
>"I said I'm fine Spencer! Just go!"<br>Shaking her head in refusal Spencer walks closer to her parents.  
>"Oh my gosh, dad. W-what happened to you face!"<br>"Don't worry about it Spencer"  
>"Oh my God, mum? D-did you do that to dad? Oh my God you did, but why?!"<br>"Why don't you ask your father Spencer"  
>"Veronica don't. Please, not in front of her"<br>"Dad?"  
>"Spencer, you dad will be leaving for a while I don't know when he will be coming back"<br>Peter pulls Veronica's body to his own.  
>"Veronica please, i'm sorry, it was a mistake, a big mistake. Please forgive me!"<br>"I can't Peter. Not now. Pack you things and get out" With that Veronica withdraws her body from Peter walking towards the stairs that lead upstairs to her room, stopping looking directly at Spencer.  
>"Oh and Spencer, you have a new found brother"<br>With that Veronica makes her way upstairs.

_I stand in the middle of the kitchen confused. What just happened? Why is my mother telling my dad to leave the house? What does she even mean by saying I have a new found brother? Is this a joke or something? Are my parents breaking up? I just wished I just went upstairs like I was told to do, then I wouldn't have had to deal with this confusion, these unanswered questions._

"Dad what did mum mean by saying I have a new found brother?"  
>Peter sighs before answering. "Spencer. Jason is your brother. Half brother"<br>"Wait Jason as in Jason. Jason DiLaurentis?"  
>"Yes"<br>"B-But doesn't that mean that you-"  
>"Cheated on your mother. Yes Spencer. Yes it does. I'm so sorry"<p>

_I watch as my dad leave the room going after my mum and I pick up the letter he lets carelessly fall to the ground. I see the one letter I have feared for months. The I've been fearing for months signed on the letter my mother received; 'A' the one letter I've been fearing, but it's not any 'A' it's the capital deep read 'A' that has been tormenting my life for the pass few months. How 'A' found this out, I don't know. But one thing I do know is 'A' has managed to find another way to ruin my life. _

* * *

><p>Authors Note: So to answer the question of when the sexual sense well begin between Toby and Spencer; It will be either in chapter 4 so the next chapter or chapter 5. (Most very likely to be chapter 4)<p>

Hmmm. This is really mean especially as I've just started this story, but I can't really do anything about it, so yeah... Well, this will be my last update... UNTIL my exams finish. (I am not abandoning this story, please don't think otherwise as I don't believe in starting stories then not finishing it)

This therefore means I will not be doing any consistent updates (So every two weeks like I've been doing). So my next update could be a month from now, or I might not update at all (Which is very likely) until the end of my exams which is June 19th, so I will update sometime after that, so maybe sometime in the beginning of July or late June. I'm sorry but these exams are really important, it will be the judge if I go uni or not so yeah. Anyway, I hope you all understand.

(Further calcification just in case the above is not clear. I will either update whenever I can, so it could be a month from now, two months, a week, etc. However this is very unlikely to be so. I am more likely to not update at all until my exams are over which is June 19th).


	4. Chapter 3

**Spencer's POV:**

_Why would 'A' even do this, what does she/He. Who ever the bitch is have to gain in telling my mother my father had and affair, that Jason. Jason DiLaurentisis is my brother, well half brother. Of all people dad decided to have an affair with he chose Ali's mum! He could have chose all the women in the world, all the women is Rosewood and he chose her! Someone who lives literally to 10 seconds away, someone mum has to see everyday. A person she once upon a time considered to be a friend?! What I'm I even saying! How could dad even cheat on mum, why would you even get married then cheat on your spouse. It makes no sense, if your not good at commitments then don't get married! _

"Spencer"

_I mean I really don't get it, why would he do that to her?!_

"Spencer... Spenc?... Spencer?!"

"Huh? What? Oh hey Aria"

"You know now days it seems I just seem to always find you standing at you locker. What's up spenc? It's as if you where in you own little world. I've been watching you and you just been standing here at you locker looking into space"

"It's nothing"

"Come on Spenc, you know I know it's not nothing"

Spencer sighs. "Jason is my brother"

"What?" Aria gives a small laugh.

"Jason, as in you know Jason DiLaurentis, Ali's brother is my brother"

"Spencer your not making any sense"

"Look, Aria I really don't want to do this right now I have a lot if stuff to do and to worry about"

"Like the fact that Jason is your brother"

"Precisely"

"Wow. I thought that was a joke"

"Yeah so did I, until my dad confirm to me that he slept with Alison's mum, and as a result popped out Jason because of the secret love affair. God hasn't 'A' ruined our life enough!"

"Wait 'A' did this, you found this out because of 'A'?"

"No, I saw my parent's fighting when I got home. I'm guessing my mum found out about my father's 'love child' the same your mother found out about you father's affair with Meredith"

"Oh, Spencer i'm so sorry"

"No use apologizing Aria, you didn't do anything"

"I know but still, I've been where you are Spencer so I understand"

"No offence Aria but I think my situation is different, your dad didn't get Meredith pregnant. Your mum tried to forgive your dad, I don't know if my mum will Aria"

"I'm sure they will work this out Spenc, if your parent's are meant to stay together they will. They should be able to work through this, plus your right our situations are different. Just because my parent's couldn't get pass what 'A' exposed doesn't mean yours can't"

Spencer sighs "I hope you right Aria, well I have to go and tutor Toby"

"Yeah sorry about that"

"Uh- Huh, well I'll see ya later"

"Bye"

...

Spencer goes to sit beside Toby. "Hey Toby. Hmm, I'm sorry I'm a bit late but can we make this a bit quick. Have a lot of things to do and a lot of things on my mind"

"Like what?"

"Yeah, I don't really want to talk about it"

"O.K."

"Well I photocopied my notes like you asked" Handing Toby her notes Spencer begins to rise from her seat.

"Well I have to go"

"Wait. We haven't even done anything"

"I know but I don't think I could help you sufficiently right now, my mind is just somewhere else. I'm sorry Toby" With that Spencer begins to walk away from Toby.

"You know your right, after all you did just find out you dad had an affair and on top of that that he is Jason's father. Wow, Jessica DiLaurentis of all people" Toby calls after her.

Walking in big strides toward Toby, Spencer sits beside him.

"How the hell do you know that! You shouldn't know this, I only told Aria! She wouldn't tell you of all people, she wouldn't even have had the time to. How. How do you know this, who told you?! Tell me!"

"No one Spencer, no one had to"

"What does that even mean Toby?!"

"Nothing" Toby begins to rise out of his seat and begins walks out of the library.

"What the hell!" Spencer walks after Toby.

"You know these toilets are for guys right"

"I don't give a damn, how the hell did you find this out?!"

"Find what out?"

"Don't play dumb with me Toby, not after what you just said"

"So that's why you decided to follow me into the men's toilets"

"Gosh Toby just answer the damn question! How did you know, who told you. Only 'A'-"

I watch a smirk appear on his face. He can't be, No! He is not the person how has been tormenting my life for the past few months, the person who has potentially ruined my family. He can't be! But looking at his smirk it's hard to deny otherwise, to deny that he is 'A'. But why? Why would he do this, to my family, ruin my life... Well we did ruin his... No, Ali ruin his life, God I hate her.

"No, you can't be 'A'" Spencer begins to back away from Toby with an expression of fear on her face.

"And why not Spencer?"

"But why?! Why did you have to ruin my family life, it was already messed up as it was"

"What with you dating your sisters once upon a time fiance"

"How do you know that?" Spencer asks, her voice full of panic.

"You know Spencer you brought this upon yourself" Toby begins to walk towards Spencer backing her up until she was up against the main door of the male toilets.

"You know once upon a time you and your little friends ruined my life, you know the little Jenner incident. I wonder what would happen if that was to come out?"

"Toby please"

"Oh don't worry Spencer as long as you follow instructions and do as I say, your many secrets will stay hidden. Your friends and families secrets will stay hidden, yes a few here and there will come out. Come on now this is 'A' where talking about. But if you do as I say secrets that could put you in prison, ruin your family life would say hidden"

"B-But, you just basically said you wasn't 'A' so-"

"I'm not, I'm just... I guess you could say there assistant"

"What do I have to do Toby? What do you want?!"

"Isn't it obvious? You become mine Spencer, you do whatever I want you to do" Toby reaches his hand to stroke Spencer's face but she flinches away.

"Don't worry Spencer soon you will be begging me to touch you"

"Your sick Toby"

"No Spencer, your just a tease. It's not my fault you walk around in this things you call skirts" Toby grabs onto Spencer's skirt, running his hand over her now exposed inner thigh.

"Stop!"

"As you wish. You know It is your choice Spencer, I will give you a choice because I think you deserve that much. I do care for you Spencer, every much. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think this was the best way to protect you"

"Don't know how you see this as protection, if I need protection it's from you!"

"Soon you will see Spencer I am not the person you should truly fear! I am trying to help you! I am giving you a way out! Either take it or leave it, you either become mine or all your secrets are exposed. If I want you I will have you when and where ever I want, do you understand that Spencer? This is the deal. I will give you a week to decide, make the right choice Spencer"

_He cannot seriously be asking me to basically exploit my body for his sick desires!_

"Why me Toby, why not the others"

"Well you don't sound like the greatest friend. But if you must know, your a very sexy girl Spencer. You have amazing legs that just seem to be never ending, your dark brown hair that I have just wanted to run my hands through" Toby runs his finger over one of the curls that fell into Spencer's face and once again Spencer flinches away.

"Don't touch me" Spencer whispers.

"You can leave now, like I said you will have 7 day's to decide your choice Spencer, hopefully you do choose wisely because if you don't I can't protect you Spencer"

With that Toby begins to back away from Spencer allowing her to leave.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm back bitchessss looool. I want to say thank you to all the people who stuck around for this story and waited for my next update, I really appreciate it.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think in a review ;). Oh and before I forget I'm looking for a beta reader, your strengths have to be spelling and punctuation because y'all now those are my weaknesses. And you must proof read. So yeah if you are interested or knows someone who would be interested and there a beta reader message me or tell me in a review etc. OK BYE.


	5. Chapter 4

**Spencer POV:**

_I replay Toby's words in my mind over and over again. 'You become mine Spencer'... 'Don't worry Spencer soon you will be begging me to touch you' ... 'You will have seven days to decide'. How am I even going to get out of this?! How do I even know that he has the leverage to carry this out?! What if he doesn't? Then I will just be his 'slave' when he holds nothing against me... But what if he does? How did he know about me and Wren? I have to end it with him, that's the only way. If I end it with him then he will have no possible proof, whereas if I was to still stay with him and he was to gain proof..._

_Plus I'm Spencer Hastings! I don't go down without a fight! If I'm going to go along with his deal then I need to know. No, I must know that he has the necessary leverage to further destroy my family. But I need help, but who? Who could I go to to ask for help? Aria? No. Hanna? No, she would just tell the rest of them. Em? Definitely not, she has been trying to get closer to Toby ever since he got back from where ever he went after the Jenna incident. Would they even believe me? I mean come on how would it sound if I just went up to them and said 'Hey guys, well Toby said I either give my body up to him when and wherever he wants or all our secrets come out'? They will think I'm crazy, hell if one of them said that to me I would think they were crazy. I mean come on, yes we may have ruined his life with the Jenna incident but what sane person would ask such a thing? Then say they're doing it to protect you?! Yeah, I don't think that would go down so well with the girls._

_I guess that just leaves me. I have to make sure he has what is necessary in order to ruin my family life, as well as my already ruined social life. If he doesn't then he can go screw himself, I will not submit to anyone. I am a Hastings, if anything people submit to us, to me, not the other way round!_

"Hey Spenc, you said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," Spencer sighs out.

"Look, Wren-"

"Spencer is something wrong?"

"No. Well yes. Wren. I can't, we can't."

"Are you breaking up with me Spencer?"

Spencer sighs. "Yes, I'm sorry. I don't want to but I have to, for the sake of my family."

"Spencer we've been through this, Melissa-"

"This is not about Melissa finding out, well it is but not the way you think. I can't risk someone finding out about us then telling her. I just can't do that to her Wren, my sister maybe a bitch but I can't do that to her. I've already done the unforgivable by sleeping with you while you were engaged, but to continue this after you've broken up… It's just not right."

"Well if this is what you want-"

"It is."

"OK Spencer... Goodbye Spencer." Wren places a soft kiss on her lips.

"Goodbye Wren. I'm sorry." She whispers the last part as he walks away.

...

_Look at him sitting in the library with a book in his hands without a care in the world, as if he didn't give me a damn ultimatum. As if he didn't ask me to choose either my body or my secrets. Then what is worse, try and claim he is trying to protect me! I need to know if he actually has proof if I have ever been with Wren because if not, I don't have to do this._

Walking towards him; Spencer sits opposite Toby.

"Well I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"I've made my choice."

"Wow. It has been less than twenty- four hours, I'm quite impressed even though I shouldn't be. After all you are a Hasting's and I must say you do sure know what you want. So What's it going to be Spenc?"

"Don't call me that."

"I can call you what I like, you're mine remember-"

"Not yet Toby. My choice? No, I won't become your sex slave and fulfil your sick desires! No, I will not agree to your little terms and you know why Toby?"

Toby gives a sarcastic laugh. "Why?"

"Because you have no proof, you basically hinted you're not 'A' therefore you have nothing to hold over me. Nice try Toby, maybe you should have got some 'evidence' before making such an accusation. Now there will be none for you to gain."

"And why's that?"

"Because me and Wren are over. Finished."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Do you think your sister would care that you're no longer with Wren now?"

Spencer remains silent so Toby continues.

"I wonder how she will feel if she knew that your little relationship had been going on while she and him where still together. Now don't get me wrong, of course I'm happy you and Wren are over it only makes our deal more... simple."

"I've already told you I'm not going along with your sick deal!"

"You might want to lower your voice Spencer, this is a library after all."

Spencer sighs. "Look, Toby, all I came here to say is, no I will not be a part of you sick deal. You have no proof of me and Wren, and I don't think I will be tutoring you anymore, Toby. I'm going to talk to Mrs. Montgomery, I think it would be best if you gained another tutor, someone who is not me." Spencer begins to rise from the seat.

"You know Spencer, you under estimate me... You might want to check your phone."

Toby following Spencer's actions also rises from his seat.

"You know you still have a week to decide Spencer, because I like you, and I'm trying to protect you. I will still give you until the end of the week until I make any rash decisions. You know expose your secrets and all."

Toby begins to leave the library.

_Watching him as he leaves I hear the buzz come from my phone signalizing that I have a message. Opening the message, I almost drop my phone at the shock of the picture and message that appears under it. 'Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell. –A'. With the picture of me kissing Wren and it's not just any kiss, it's not a small peck on the lips, the picture shows a clear indication that it will not just stop at a kiss. How did he even get this, how is this even possible! This is a picture of me in my room! Wren has me up against my door, how would someone even been able to take such a picture without being in my room?! Oh my gosh, was someone in my room?! I need to know!_

_Searching for Toby I see he is just at the door of the library so I shout out to him. "Toby! Wait!" Receiving dirty looks and a few shh's, not caring, I run after Toby as he doesn't stop, as if he didn't hear me call him. Running after him I realize where he is leading me to, he enters the boys restroom and I consider turning around forgetting this ever happened. But I look to my phone and I look at the picture I was sent, re- reading the message, and I seal my fate with the devil himself that I call Toby Cavanaugh when I decide to enter the room that was closed off to females. Already knowing what I'm about to do when I enter this room, what I'm about to agree to._

"How did you get this?" I ask him, slightly out of breath from trying to catch up to him.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

Toby just gives Spencer a look that says otherwise.

"No," Spencer whispers.

"Didn't think it did either. Do you still need your week, well the six days you now to decide your choice? Please, Spencer, don't forget this is not the only secret I know, I'll give you a little sneak peak of what I know. Like Aria dating her teacher... Mr Fritz, scandal really does run in that family, should I go on?" Toby smirks.

"No."

"Well?"

"OK."

"OK what Spencer?"

"OK. I'll do it, agree to your terms."

"Wow, you know I thought I was actually going to have to expose another secret before you finally saw sense. Decided to let me protect you and do what's best for you, the best way I know how. You know, Spencer, once you've agreed, that's it, you're mine. You must understand like I said before this means if I want you I take you when and wherever I want, I will. Whatever I want to do with you Spencer I will do it, is this understood?"

"Yes," Spencer whispers.

"Good."

Spencer turns around to leave.

"Where you going?"

"Lunch is over Toby, I have a class to get to, I'm already late."

"Spencer. You just told me you agree to my terms, for me to have you in every day way possible... Do you really think I'm just going to let you leave after agreeing to such terms?"

"But I need to get to class."

"Well then you're going to have to wait, aren't you?"

Toby strides forward towards Spencer and pushes her forcefully against the main door to the restroom.

"You know I'm going to enjoy making you submissive," Toby growls into her ear.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh, I always enjoy a challenge, Spencer." Toby brings his hand up to stroke the side of her face and Spencer forcefully pushes his hand away.

"Don't do that Spencer, remember your place. You're mine now, until I say otherwise. Is that understood? Well?! Is it?"

"Yes," Spencer mumbles.

"Speak. Louder"

"Yes, it's understood."

"Good, now I think it's time to seal the deal. Don't you think, Spenc?"

I really wish he would stop calling me that-'Spenc'-as if he is doing me a favour!

Toby slightly moves a few steps back away from Spencer.

"Turn around. I said turn around! I see you're going to be a problem." Toby grabs onto Spencer's hair pulling at it so that she is closer to him and Spencer cries out in pain.

"You know, you being disobedient will only make this worse," Toby whispers into her ear.

"Are you going to listen now?" Toby pulls harder on her hair.

"Y-yes."

"Good." Toby releases his hold on her hair

"Now turn around, don't make me ask you again."

Doing as she is told, Spencer turns around.

**Toby's and Spencer's POV:**

_Watching her as she slowly turns around, every curve in the right place, I can't help but run my hands over the sides of her body. Feeling her tense at my touch I can't help but smirk at what's to come. Soon she will be begging me to touch her, screaming for me to touch her. God I've waited so long to have her and now she is finally mine, every inch of her body, mine. Sliding my hands up until they meet her petite breast, she gasps and shivers at my touch. Not stopping there I begin to play with her breast between my hands. Moving her hair to the side I begin to place soft kisses on her neck causing her to moan. God she smells amazing, tastes amazing, just as I imagined. Removing my hands from her breast I drop them down to her thighs, raising her short skirt that I have grown to become obsessed with. Raising my hands higher with every inch until I meet her covered sex, rubbing her clit between my fingers. She moans out my name and it's like a stroke to my manhood, my ego._

"Turn around," Toby whispers into Spencer's ear.

Doing as she is told, Spencer turns around, keeping her gaze at the floor.

"Look at me. I said look at me!" Spencer slowly raises her head so that she can meet Toby's eyes with her own. Toby reaches his hand up so he can stroke the side of her face.

"You know, you're a very beautiful girl, Spencer." Toby then slides his hands down to Spencer's shoulders, pushing at it, trying to hint for her to get down on her knees. However seeing Spencer has not made any moves to follow his signal, he pushes harder at her shoulders but still Spencer remains where she is.

"Get on your knees."

"No," Spencer whispers.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said no."

"OK."

Toby reaches for his phone.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm teaching you a lesson."

"And what is that?"

"Not to defy me... I wonder what Melissa will say about the picture I showed you."

"NO! I will do it, please. If you send it there would be no need for me to be a part of this deal remember. If you send it the deal is over. It's your choice."

"You don't give me orders, Spencer, you don't give me the options; that is my job to you. This is not the only secret I know so don't test me, Spencer. Now I will send this picture to your sister to teach you a lesson."

"NO! OK, I'm sorry. I will listen to you, just don't. I will do whatever you want, just don't do that. Please, you said you were trying to protect me, that won't do that. Please." Spencer gets down onto her knees.

"I don't know, I still think you need to be punished."

"Please, Toby, just give me another chance. I will listen, I will be obedient."

"Fine but this is it Spencer, next time I will not hesitate to send this is that understood?!"

"Y-yes, it's understood."

"Good. Now you're going to suck me off like a good girl, Spencer."

"What the fuck, hell n-" Looking at the expression on Toby's face causes Spencer to stop in mid-sentence.

"OK."

Toby smiles in response. "I see you're learning from your mistakes."

Spencer begins to slowly undo Toby's belt, unbuttoning his jeans. Spencer pulls down both Toby's boxers along with his jeans.

_I watch as his length springs free out of his jeans and I can't help but look at his size in amazement,; he is slightly bigger than Wren... Hesitantly I grasp hold of his length and I begin to stroke at it, trying to make him cum by only doing this. I've never given a guy a blow job before, not even Wren, and I don't want my first time to be with him. Every stroke I make his length pulses, gets bigger. Every stroke I make, he moans louder._

_He grabs onto my hair, guiding my head so that my mouth will connect with his length, I try to protest but he says my name in a warning tone. And due to this I just give in, I open my mouth to him and I feel his length slide into my mouth. The sensation of him sliding in and out of my mouth is odd, weird almost, a good weird but still… weird._

_He must have realized I've never done this before as he instructs me to suck him harder, to try and get him further down my throat. He instructs me to play with his balls between my hands, to put them into my mouth while I continue to stroke him. Telling me to lick and suck the head of his length, he then forces my head down onto his length until basically all of him is in my mouth and down my throat. He keeps me like that for a few seconds, before forcefully thrusting into my mouth at a fast pace and before I know it I feel a warm liquid run down my throat. "FUCK! SPENCER!" I hear him moan out my name as I feel his cum continuously run down my throat, as I feel the strange but pleasurable sensation of his length pulse in my mouth as he cums. Swallowing the remainder of his orgasm he then removes his length from my aching mouth._

"You were amazing, Spencer, was it your first time? Well?!"

"Y-yes."

"I thought so, you were amazing... I look forward to our next time together."

"C-Can I go now?"

"Yes."

"Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"Don't make me have to ask you to do something more than once again."

_Nodding my head in response I raise up to my feet and leave the room without another word._

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, favourite and follow. Oh and in relevance to my updates I am going to try update every two weeks, I won't make any promises but I will try. Also I don't no what day I will be updating on that second week I hope this kind of help on the information of when I will update. Also I will like to give credit and thanks to my Beta Reader 'ShadowsTakeAll' for helping me out in this chapter. OK Bye now xx<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Mona's POV:

Mona goes to sit next to Toby.

"Did she agree to the terms?"

"Can I at least finish my lunch before you interrogate me?"

"Just answer the question!"

Toby rolls his eyes. "Yeah she did. Mona, why did you want me to carry out this deal with Spencer in the first place? How does it even benefit you in any way?"

"That's none of your concern, Toby."

"I think it is Mona, after all I am the one carrying out this deal so I would like to know why!"

Mona sighs. "Fine, out of all the girls Spencer is the most persistent in finding out what we're doing. She gets a step closer in finding out who 'A' is and we can't have that now can we? So this little deal with you will distract her because she will be too focused in trying to get away from you to even worry about 'A'. All her focus will be on you that she will forget that 'A' even exists."

"That makes no sense Mona, she thinks this whole deal has been made because 'A' wants to torture her life."

"Whatever, her focus will be solely on you and if her focus is solely on you she will forget about everything else."

"Why are so obsessed with these girls-"

"Toby, let's not forget your place. I gave you what you've always wanted, if anything you should be thanking me."

"Mona-"

"You're either with me or against me, Toby, you have seen firsthand what I can do to those who are against me... Well?!"

"I'll do as you asked."

"Good, now go play with your new toy."

"I just don't get why-"

"Don't ask questions Toby, I didn't recruit you so that you could ask questions, you just do as I say."

"Look, I have things to do other than to plot ways of how to destroy those girls' lives." Without a response Toby gets up to leave Mona sitting by herself.

I watch as the girl I once upon a time called best friend walks past me with 'them'.

"Hanna," I call out to her and she looks at me and just by the look in her eyes I already know she will reject my offer of being a part of the 'A' team. To be fair 'A', whoever 'A' is, I doubt will let her even be a part of the 'A' team. So I settle for just asking her to have lunch with me.

"Do you want to sit and have lunch with me? You know, we don't spend much time together nowadays."

"Sorry, Mona, I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm having lunch with-"

"Them." Mona gestures the table that Spencer, Aria and Emily are seated at.

"Mona, it's nothing personal-"

"Yeah of course it isn't, you know Alison is dead but yet you still manage to be one of her little puppets. I thought you were done with Alison, Hanna? Alison is dead! You and your little gang need to realise that, you can't save the end, Hanna." With that Mona gets up from her seat, walking in the opposite direction of Hanna.

_So they think they can just take Hanna away from me and just get away with it! That is not how it works, I will have Hanna back and it will go back to the way it used to be before, when we ruled the school... Look at them just sitting together pretending to be the best of friends, the only reason why they were 'friends' is because of Alison. God I hate that girl, she ruined my life and even when she is 'dead' she still manages to ruin my life. Maybe I should have killed her instead of helping her leave Rosewood. Would have been a hell a lot easier, maybe if I killed her this 'A' person wouldn't dedicate their time to trying to find her._

_This is one of the reasons why I'm on the 'A' team, so I can find Alison and put an end to her and her name once and for all, to rewrite my mistake of helping her leave town. I wasn't thinking straight when I did that, I just wanted her gone! But now, I need to make sure that she is truly gone, so I can have Hanna back. So I can be free, no more 'loser Mona'!_

Spencer's POV:

Hanna walks towards the girls and goes to sit with them.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, Aria, she kind of just exploded, not that I can blame her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Em, way before this 'A' thing started it used to just be me and her and now... Like I blew her off from having lunch with her today because we need to sort this 'A' thing out. We need to find out who this 'A' person is."

"She will get over it."

"Spencer!"

"What, Aria?! It's true."

"Whatever, I'm not that hungry anymore." Hanna gets up to leave.

"Hanna-" Emily reaches to grab Hanna's hand but she brushes it off.

"Yeah, real moral support, Spencer." Aria rolls her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, I've just been going through some stuff, OK?"

"Yeah, that doesn't mean you have to be a bitch, Spencer."

"I said I was sorry, Aria."

"Well you're saying it to the wrong person."

"Look I don't have time for this right now, I have a tutoring lesson unfortunately that I have to go to thanks to your mum." Not giving Aria a chance to respond Spencer gets up and makes her way to the library.

Before Spencer can enter the room a hand grabs her wrist and directs her in the opposite direction.

"What the hell!"

"You might want to lower your voice, you don't want to draw attention to us now do you?"

"Toby, where are you taking me?"

"You have a free period after lunch today, don't you?"

"How do you even know that?"

"I have my ways."

"So what does that have to do with the reason of why you're basically dragging me across the floor, where are you taking me?"

"Homecoming is tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well I will like my date to look the best of course, which means you have to come to my house to try on the dresses I bought for you. You know the colour of the dress you wear is everything, after all I have to make sure we 'match'. Isn't that what all girls want their dates to do? You know, to make their suits match with whatever colour dress you're wearing."

"Yes. But wouldn't this require the person you're actually taking to the dance to be with you, as the last time I remembered I don't have a date and even if I did you wouldn't be a qualifier. So what is the need of me coming and trying on dresses?" Spencer smirks, knowing she has gotten to him.

Toby's hold on Spencer tightens.

"Spencer," Toby says in a sing-song type of way, "know your place, don't make me remind you of what it is. Remember the last time you made me do that it didn't go down so well."

...

_So here I am seated on Toby's bed waiting for him to present me with the dresses he wants me try on. Hopefully he has the decency to let me try them on by myself, that he leaves the room._

_The room is oddly not how I imagined it to be, I expected the room to be slightly darker than it actually is. For the room to be filled with dark colour to match his psychotic personality, but it's the complete opposite. His bed sheets are white, the colour of his walls are a mint green colour, the objects in his room are a mixture of neutral colours._

He walks back into the room with just one dress and I look at him sceptically.

"I thought I came here to try dresses, you know, as in plural?"

"That was my intention at first but Jenna thinks this will be the perfect dress for you."

"How would she even know what dress would be perfect for me? She is blind."

"Yes, but just because she is blind doesn't mean she doesn't have her other senses, Spencer. I simply just described the dress to her, how it was strapless and will stop just above your knees, how the colour of this dress was silver. That the texture was a leather type material that will cause the dress to give off a shine when the light touches it. I let her feel it and come to a conclusion, I also told her that this dress will cling to your body like a glove allowing me to see every curve of your body. After telling her that she didn't want to know about any other dress I bought. I do have to agree with my sister this dress will definitely be the dress you will be wearing tomorrow."

"You know, if you're going to insist I come to Homecoming with you, the least you could do is ask." Spencer rolls her eyes.

"You know you're right, how rude of me. Spencer would you be so kind as to accompany me to Homecoming tomorrow?"

Gosh I wish I could wipe the smug look off his face.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No... So?"

Spencer rises off the bed and makes her to Toby's bedroom door. "Whatever, pick me up at-"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"Funny."

"Toby, I have to get home, I have to meet my mum, we're-"

"Don't care, you need to try on the dress, we need to make sure it fits perfectly. Now strip."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, strip. The quicker you do this the quicker you can leave... Spencer!"

_I begin to remove the straps to the dress I was wearing, letting the dress fall to the ground, he brings the sliver dress down to my feet so I can step into to it. Slowly pulling it up my body, he runs his fingertips down to the base of my back before he zips up the dress causing me to involuntarily shiver. Moving my hair to the side he places soft kisses on my neck and shoulder, running his hands down my exposed arms after he zips the dress up and I can't help but hold my breath at his touch. God I hate that he can get this type of reaction from me._

"You look beautiful Spencer, I'm sure Jenna would agree if she could see you."

"Toby, I really have to go," I breathe out.

Toby nods, stepping back from Spencer.

"I look forward to seeing you in that dress again tomorrow. Spencer, wear your hair up tomorrow."

_Before I could say a good come back he left the room, which seems to be of no logic to me since he has already seen me in my underwear. God I hope he just plans to take me to the dance and nothing else, I don't want to have to relive the bathroom incident. But knowing him he probably has something planned for 'us'._

* * *

><p>Author Note: Sorry for the lateeee update it's just I've either been really sick (Nothing serious) or really busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Review, tell me what you think. Follow Favourite. Oh and I just want to let y'all know my next update will also be late because my results day for my exams I took in june is this thursday, and I usually start writing my next chapter the week after I've updated a story. So depending on what I get will depend if I'm in to mood to write as God forbid I may be to upset to write as I may not get the grades I need to get into my First choice university. But If I do get in I might also be to busy to write as I will have to pack all my stuff etc. So yeah. I'll probably give a small Author's note update... Probably not because I hate them as they give false hope lol.

I want to give credit to My beta reader ShadowsTakeAll for helping me out with this chapter :)

And I just want to say I don't find it rude or offensive when you tell me to hurry up and update etc. Don't worry, in fact I find it very encouraging to actually hurry up and update lool. (In response to the Guest review I recently received) OK Bye.


	7. Chapter 6

**Spencer's**** POV:**

_I look at myself in the mirror, wearing the silver dress that stopped just above my knees and the black heels Toby requested me to wear. My hair pinned up to perfection in a style that I'm sure will satisfy Toby's sick needs. I apply a dark coral lipstick which I must admit complements the stunning silver dress Toby bought for me, not that I will tell him I feel this way about the dress. That I actually like the dress he pick out, I wont give him that satisfaction. I hear my doorbell ring and I can't help but sigh and roll my eyes at what the night may bring, probably making me regret this deal I made with Toby even more than I already do. I leave my room and make my way to answer the door, opening the door to find my 'date' standing in front of me._

"Toby" Spencer sighs out.

"Spencer you look amazing"

_Despite myself I give a genuine smile at his words, how he can go from I want to shove my fingers into you to Spencer to your so beautiful._

"And you look... Different"

_I can't lie he looks good, better than good, he cut his hair which makes him look absolutely hot, not that this changes anything. He is in a black suit with a black tie, wearing matching black shoes. The black suit allowing his bright blue eyes to stand out. If he wasn't black mailing me I would actually consider dating this version of Toby._

"Well I'm going to take that as a complement, we should leave now"

...

_Me and Toby enter the dance together, hand in hand not a choice of mine but Toby's, as he made very clear that I'm his date and the repercussions of me not doing as he asks._

_We walk further into the room and as we do so the music gets louder, more clearer._

"Do you want anything to drink Spencer?" _He asks me and it takes ever fiber in my body not respond yes so early and quick_.

"Hmm, yeah"

"Will you be OK by yourself?"

"Yup" _I give a false smile._

_I watch as he walks away from me and I let out a breath of relief._

"What the hell was that?!"

_I turn around at the sound of Hanna's Voice, turning around to find all the three girls behind me._

"I thought you were just tutoring him, and I thought you even hated doing that!"

"I do Hanna!"

"My mum asked you to tutor the guy not date him Spencer"

"I'm not dating him Aria" Spencer responses, the sound of irritation clear in her voice.

"Well you could have fooled me Spencer"

"Look Emily I'm not dating the guy"

"Then why are you here with him, why did you come in hand in hand?" Hanna states.

"I can't tell you"

"Why?" Aria pushes

"I Just can't OK!"

"Spencer we basically made his life a living hell, with the Jenner incident"

"That wasn't our fault Aria that was Ali's"

"Yeah well how can you be so sure he will see it that way"

"Is there a problem?" Toby's asks handing Spencer her drink.

"No Toby there's no problem"

"Actually their is-"

"Hanna don't"

"What Spencer you won't tell us why you and Toby seem to be an item so maybe he will"

_God why can't Hannah just leave it the hell alone._

"Toby do you want to dance?" _I ask passing the drink Toby gave to me to Emily._

_Before he could even respond I grab hold of his arm and lead us to the dance floor._

"You didn't even drink the drink I got for you"

"Yeah I really wanted to dance with you"

"Or you just wanted to get me away from friends"

Not responding Spencer places her hands on Toby's shoulders and Toby responds by putting his arms around her waist pulling her closer so that their body's was touching. So that there was no space remaining between them, both began to sway to the slow song that played in the back ground.

A few minutes pass before spencer retracted herself from Toby's hold.

"Hmm, I'm going to go to the ladies room"

_Not giving him a chance to respond I begin to walk away from him and the dance floor. The further away I get from him the easier it is for me to remember that he is sick, why did he have to go and get a haircut and put clone on. Stupid hormones. Why did he have to go and actually look good today, why couldn't he just keep his creepy sex offender look._

_Entering the restroom I can't help but give out a sigh of relief._

"Who's there"

_Really?! Of all people to be here right now it had to be Jenna Marshall! Toby's sister! Even when I try to get away from him he is still everywhere! _

"Is that you Spencer?"

_Maybe if I don't say anything she won't know it's me, why was her first guess me anyway, it's not like she can see or anything. I begin to slowly back away towards the door, turning around to reach for the door handle. Turning back around to make sure I could make a clear, easy escape with her not realising it was me to only find her __standing __directly in front of me. How did she even manage to do that! To be literally a few inches away from me._

"I know it's you Spencer"

"How?" _I ask before my brain could even think about what I was doing._

"The sound of your steps, the sound of your breathing, the way-"

"OK I get it"

Jenna reaches out to Spencer, feeling around until her hands connected with Spencer's body, running her hands down the sides and front of Spencer's body.

"What are you doing?!"

"I knew this dress would fit you perfectly" Jenna responds ignoring Spencer's question.

"I wish I could truly see how you looked in this dress, I'm sure you look amazing"

"Thanks, look Jenna I should go. Toby's probably wondering what's taking me so long"

"You know when Toby told me he was going to stop what we had going on between us I didn't understand why, but I do now" Jenna states running her finger along Spencer's neck causing Spencer to shiver.

_Her and Toby as in her brother Toby, together! Now I just know there is something wrong with this family._

"You and Toby as in, you '_and'_ Toby"

"That is what I said wasn't it"

"But you're his sister"

"Not by blood"

"Yeah but still, it's wrong-"

"You don't have the right to judge me Spencer not after what you and your friends did"

"Jenna, I'm really sorry if I could take everything back I would, if I knew you were in there I would have stopped Ali. I would have-"

"What's done is done Spencer, I don't need you apologies, apologies won't help me see again"

"I know but I am truly sorry-"

"You know what, your right Toby is probably looking for you, you should go now" Jenna steps away from Spencer allowing her to leave.

Spencer sighs leaving the room.

_Why the sudden change in her dynamics? _

"You took your time in there, I was starting to get worried"

"Toby" Spencer breathes out.

_He just keeps popping up!__  
><em>

"So is everything OK?"

"Yeah"

"Good, come"

Toby stops walking when he realises Spencer doesn't make a move to follow behind him.

"I'm not going to follow you blindly like a lost puppy"

Toby smirks at Spencer's words.

"You know you're to stubborn for your own good, always forgetting that I am the one who is in control, who is holding all the cards. You're just lucky I like that, it keeps this deal interesting, but don't forget your place Spencer we don't want to have to expose anything unnecessary now do we?"

"I believe I ask you a question Spencer"

"No, we don't" Spencer rolls her eyes.

"Good"

Toby gestures his hand indicating for Spencer to follow him.

...

"Why are we in the library, do you want me to give you a summary of Mrs. Montgomery's lesson or something?" Spencer smirks.

"You know now I see why she thought it was a good idea to get someone to tutor you"

"Funny. To answer your question no I don't need a summary of Mrs. Montgomery's lesson" Toby rolls his eyes.

"I just thought it was better we were alone for what I have planned"

"What do you mean for what you have planned, what did you plan?"

_God please let him just want to show me a book or something!_

**Toby and Spencer's POV:**

Toby leads Spencer to an empty desk, sitting her on top of it.

"God you don't know how long I have waited, wanted to do this Spencer"

"Do what?" Spencer asks fearfully.

"To have you in every way possible, I have wanted to do what I'm going to do to you now for such a long time Spencer"

"And what's that Toby?"

Toby pushes Spencer's legs apart with his legs, placing himself in between the new made gap between her legs.

"To take you on this very desk" Toby whispers into Spencer's ear causing her breath to hitch.

"Toby please-"

"Oh you don't have to beg Spencer"

"Toby I can't do this with you"

"But you will Spencer, we made a deal remember or have you already forgotten?"

"No I haven't, but-"

"But what?"

"What would Jenna say?" _I rush out in hopes this will make him rethink his actions._

"What about her?"

"Aren't you two and don't know, together?"

"No, who told you that"

"Well Jenna implied-"

"Oh so she told you about the nights we had together at times, you know I used to think about you, how your soft lips would feel against mine, how smooth your skin would feel against my own. I'm sure she was also thinking about someone who wasn't me, maybe she was thinking about you to" Toby smirks.

"Your sick-"

"Maybe so, but a deal is a deal Spencer" Toby states grabbing hold of the back of her head pulling her in for a kiss, biting and nibbling on her bottom lip causing Spencer to give a involuntary moan.

"Toby stop" Spencer mumbles against Toby's lips.

Toby begins to place butterfly kisses on Spencer's neck and Spencer gasps in pleasure.

"Sorry what was that Spencer" Toby began to run his hands up Spencer's thighs applying pressure as he got closer to her center, his actions causing her dress to rise up exposing her inner thigh.

"Are you wet for me Spencer, huh?" Toby whispers huskily into her ear, nibbling and biting on the piece of flesh.

"God you make me so hot Spencer"

_Why do I have to respond to his touches, his kisses, why can't I just be disgusted by his touch, I should be disgusted by his touch what the hell is wrong with me! Did he put something in my drink? No, I didn't even drink the drink he got for me so it can't be that. It's his hair cut, yep, has to be it because I know I wouldn't be this wet right now, I wouldn't even be admitting I am this wet because of his actions, even just to myself._

Toby runs his hands over Spencer's sex causing her to moan throwing her head back.

_God she looks so good mean she moans for me._

Seeing this as a sign Toby pushes Spencer's panties to the side pushing two fingers inside her, sucking hard on her neck, hard enough to leave a mark.

"Fuck, Toby!"

"That's it moan my name Spencer-"

"No!" Spencer growls out.

"Stop!" Spencer moan out.

Toby only quickens his ministrations.

"Oh God"

"I know you like this Spencer, or you wouldn't be drenching my fingers with your juices right now" Toby begins to curl his fingers thrusting them upwards.

"UH! I said stop!" Spencer pushes Toby backwards causing him to stumble.

"What the fuck Spencer?!"

"I told you to stop, you didn't"

"You're really starting to Piss me off Spencer"

"Well I guess that's your problem" Spencer rises off the desk pulling her dress down.

Spencer sighs. "I told you I didn't want to go there with you Toby but you persisted"

"You know what Spencer, you knew the terms and conditions of this deal and still you decided to agree to it! So stop acting as if you didn't agree to this! You know if anyone one else had what I hold against you they wouldn't be so generous, they wouldn't have given you numerous of chances to see things their way. I'm the only one who is stopping 'A' from exposing all your secrets, you think what 'A' has exposed is bad, you have seen nothing yet Spencer! I am holding 'A' at a leash at this very moment with the deal we have"

"You know some people need to experience things first hand in order to learn something significant, and I think you're one of those people Spencer"

"And what does that mean Toby?"

"Oh you will soon come to find out what I mean Spencer" With that Toby turned around leaving the library and Spencer behind in rage.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for late update I've just been really busy. Oh and I got into my first choice university to study Law so that's good (Bet you didn't think I would be studying Law lol). Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to **revie****w etc.**

Oh and for those who read my story other story which is similar to this one; Wanting what's not your's (If you haven't read it go read it ;) It's my Toby/ Ella story and other characters such as Spencer and Emily) Yeah I won't be updating that until either next week or the week after as I am really busy trying to move or writing other stories other than these two etc. Also I will be starting school again soon.

So yeah, also I know I said I would be updating every two weeks, clearly that is a myth lol, sorry, so basically I'm just going to update whenever I can now, so I don't know when my next update will be. Lastly I am going on a writing break even though some would say I have basically been on a break lol (I really haven't I try to write as much as I can every other day) Anyway yeah it shouldn't be to long but once again I don't know when my next update will be. I am doing this as I feel writing has now started to become more of a chore than something I enjoy to do (Not saying I don't love to write, because I do! It's just starting to become a bit stressful), I hope y'all understand. OK Bye xx


	8. Chapter 7

**Melissa's POV:**

_Taking the letters out of the letter box, I see a letter addressed to me. The letter spelling my name out in deep blood red capital letters with a dash and an 'A' beside it. Seeing this I can't help but shatter at the thought of who this 'A' person is. Taking the letter into my shaking hands I make my way back into the house opening the letter, hoping it's not another threat from this psychotic person._

**Spencer's POV:**

_I sit in my room thinking about Toby's words, what did he mean when he said I would soon come to find out what he means? He wouldn't actually show Melissa the picture of me and Wren, why would he? That's the only major thing he has over me and why would he want to remove the leverage that enables me to consider his twisted deal. I mean he couldn't, he wouldn't do that. Right?_

_…__.._

_Walking down the stairs, making my way into the kitchen, Melissa turns to look at me and all I see is anger and rage in her eyes. And from this look I know she knows and before I can even begin to plead my case, before I could even open my mouth she struts towards me. Before I know it the back of her hand collides with my face. A sharp sound of the skin colliding echo's around the piercing silent room. Holding the side of my face she slapped in shock._

"How could you!" _I can hear the betrayal in her voice._

"Why must you always take what's mine, you just can't help yourself can you!"

"Melissa, I'm sorry" _I hear the tremble in my voice._

"Liar!"

_I don't respond because I know secretly I'm not sorry, because If I was, If I was truly sorry Toby exposing my secret wouldn't have been the only motivation for me ending it with Wren._

"I was engaged to him! Is that why he left me?! Was it because of you?!"

_I avoid her gaze which was burning holes into my skin._

Melissa grabs hold of Spencer's face forcing her to make eye contact with her.

"Answer. Me."

"Y-Yes"

"Why? Why Spencer, how could you do this to me? T-Twice! Y-Your my sister, I don't understand"

"I don't know, I didn't plan it"

"Fuck you Spencer" Melissa pushes Spencer away with force, causing her to stumble backwards.

"I'm sorry"

"You're always sorry, well sorry not good enough this time Spencer"

Melissa begins to walk past Spencer, walking towards to door to leave the house.

"You had everything" Spencer calls out to Melissa causing her to halt.

"What?" Melissa turns around.

"You had everything, mum and dad would always compare me to you, you were so 'perfect'"

"That's bullshit Spencer and you know it, I won't let you blame what you did on me. What you did was wrong Spencer, you did that not me, you slept with my fiance Spencer! You make me sick"

_With that she leaves the house without another word._

_Once I hear the door slam close I collapse to the floor in tears, hugging my legs to my body, resting my head on my knees as if doing so will drown out what has just happened. As if it will help me forget the rest of the world exists, of course it doesn't it just enables me to see Melissa look of betrayal behind my closed eyes. I know she is right that am a horrible sister, but I didn't plan what happened it just did. I didn't intend to hurt her, but I did._

_I hear the buzzing of my phone above my loud cries of guilt. Sighing, without a second thought I reach into my pocket to see whoever is texting me hoping it will provide a distraction to my guilt. _

_Opening the message I read the words and who it is from and my hands begin to shake in rage. I re-read the message again to ensure that what I've read is correct._

_"Thought you needed a little push, so I pushed "send" for you. –A"_

_Grabbing my keys without a second thought I leave my house with the intention of finding the one who sent this message._

_…__._

_Once I'm outside his door, not caring who is home I knock on the door as hard as I can._

"Toby, open the fucking door, I know you're in there!"

"Toby!"

The door opens.

"Spencer, what do I owe such pleasure?"

"Jenner I don't have time for your shit right now. Where. Is. Toby?!"  
>"He's inside"<p>

"Well can you call your sick brother then?!"

The door opens further.

"Spencer, I knew I recognized such angelic voice. Now is that anyway to talk to my beautiful sister?" Toby smirks

Spencer ignores his comment, rolling her eyes.

"What the fuck is this?!" Spencer shoves the message into Toby's face.

Toby looks to Jenner "Leave us"

"But Toby-"

"Don't make me repeat myself again"

With that Jenner walks away from the door.

Looking back Toby ensures that Jenner is nowhere in sight.

"What do you what from me Spencer?"

"Did you send this message?! Did you tell Melissa about me and Wren?!"

"No I didn't, well not directly"

"Why?! Why would you do that? Why are you even doing this?! Are you 'A'? You have to be, how would you even get be able to-"

"I told you Spencer I'm not 'A', I believe I told you I am holding 'A' at a leash"

"You're sick did you know that, you're ruining my family!"

"Actually, you're doing that yourself Spencer. In fact I was trying to save your family life, you're the one who keeps refusing to take my deal. Spencer I'm just trying to protect you"  
>"Oh my God, do you even hear yourself?! I will not play your twisted game Toby, your leverage over me is gone"<p>

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes, you telling Melissa means our deal is off"

Spencer turns around to leave however Toby grabs her wrist stopping her.

"Actually that's were your wrong, don't forget I know about Aria and her teacher. Oh and how can I forget, how Melissa killed a girl"

Spencer makes a sharp turn to face Toby.

"You heard what I said"

"You're lying"

"Yes, like I was lying about how I had evidence of you and wren, oh and how about when I said if you don't comply with my deal Melissa will find out your little secret. Do you really want to wait and find out if what I say is true? It's down to you Spencer, but if you refuse me again the deal will no longer stand and you will be left to 'A', 'A's' orders. What will it be Spencer?"

_No, he has to be lying, Melissa hasn't… She wouldn't, I know Melissa she wouldn't kill a person… But what if he has the evidence to make it look like she did kill someone that is not something that is beyond 'A'. I mean look what happened to Hanna's mum. I already know I can't chance it, I owe Melissa. _

"Fine"

"Fine what?"

"I accept your deal"

"I believe we've been in this position before Spenc, how do I know this is not like those other times?"

"This doesn't just involve me or Aria having a secret that will temporarily destroy our lives, this involves my sister. If what you say is true she could go to prison for life, if I can prevent that, I will"

"Smart choice. I expect you to meet me here tomorrow at 6 sharp, no later. If you're late you will be punished, have I made myself clear?"

Spencer turns to leave and Toby grabs hold of her wrist tightly.

"OK, ow"

"You didn't answer me Spencer, and when did I say you could leave" Toby growls out.

"Now answer me, did I make myself clear"

"Yes!"

"Good" Toby lets go of her wrist and Spencer brings her hand towards her body, rubbing the now bruised wrist.

"You may leave" With that Toby walks inside his home, closing the door behind him not giving Spencer a chance to respond.

"Asshole" Spencer whispers to herself.

_Walking away from his door, I can't help but feel defeated at what I know is going to come tomorrow._

**Authors Note:**

I know I haven't updated in a loooong ass time, it's just I've been really busy doing school work and when I'm not doing that, I have clubs and societies I have attend to. And when I wasn't doing any of those things I was sick (In fact I am sick now, but I know I have put this chapter off for to long lol) Also I had to prepare for my January exams. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (I hope this confirms I am not abandoning my stories) I cannot tell you when my next chapter will be but hopefully it will be soon :).

Don't forget to REVIEW. Bye x


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

I know this chapter is LONG over due, I've just been really busy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter I know it's not really long but I thought I would rather update a short chapter than prolong the update to write a longer one. Enjoy.x

* * *

><p><strong><span>Spencer's POV:<span>**

_I make my way to Toby's house and just before I knock on the door I check to see the time and it reads 6:01. I know he can't be mad at that I'm one minute late it's basically still 6 but we never know with him. I ring the doorbell and I wait for him to 'grace me with his presence', he opens the door wearing a plain black top and blue jeans. If he wasn't actually trying to turn me into his personal sex slave I might be able to appreciate how good he actually looks right now, not that I'll tell him that._

"You're late"

_I snort at his words._

"Are you being serious?"

"Very. I told you to be here at 6 sharp. It's 6:02"

_Oh my gosh he is actually being serious. 2 minutes late… 2 whole minutes._

"Have you considered that you just took long to get to the door?"

"Spencer don't. Your late and you will be punished for being so. Come"

_Punished? Punished. I can't help but be slightly amused by his words, he is really going to 'punish' me for being 'late' two minutes late, what am I a child? I suppress voicing my thoughts as I know doing so in the past has only made matters worse for me._

_He opens the door further to allow me to walk inside his home, not actually looking around the house I follow him to his room, just focusing on getting this over as soon as possible. He opens the door to his bedroom leading me inside before closing and locking the door behind him. The room was filled with dark colors, the bedsheets were black, the walls were a dark grey and most of the furniture consists of the same dark colors. He led me into the middle of the room before he went to sit on the edge of his double sized bed._

"Undress yourself"  
>"Huh?" <em>I reply unintelligently clearly in shock at his request.<em>

"Undress. Slowly. Don't make me repeat myself again"

_My mind tries to protest against his request however my fingers began to pull as the sides of my dress until it was in a pool around my feet. Standing in my black lace underwear, I can't help but feel exposed._

"I said to do it slowly"

_I can't help but roll my eyes at his words. What the hell does he want me to do? Sway my hips side to side as I pull my dress down inch by inch bending over at the waist as it passes my hips? He must think I'm a pornstar, his own private one at that. Yes I agreed to his sick deal but it doesn't mean I will lose my sense of pride and dignity._

"Why have you stopped?"

"… You want me to take off… Everything?"

"Spencer you know that's what I was implying when I told you to undress yourself, you're a smart girl Spencer so don't try act otherwise. It's not attractive" _He says leaning back into the bed with a smirk on his face._

_Who does he think he is?! _"You know what fuck you Toby"

_He stands up from his bed and makes his way to me in huge strides and I know I've made a mistake. I couldn't help but step back with every step he takes, almost tripping over my feet. Once he reached me I was a few centimeters away from his wall. He forcefully pushed me against it, I couldn't help but gasp out due to the impact. He pulls my hair hard angling my head so that I was looking directly at him._

_"__You never learn" He hissed out, dragging me by my hair to his bed. I hold onto my hair where his hand and my hair met hoping it would reduce the pain, it didn't. He throws me onto the bed and I land on my back, I see the anger in his eyes before grabs one of my legs pulling me to the end of the bed_.

"You know I was going to drop your punishment because you looked so good in your black lace panties and bra, but because of your mouth. That pretty mouth of yours you will be punished Spencer, turn around"

_I do as I'm told this time without a word waiting for whatever punishment he had in store for me, just by the fire in his eyes I know that this punishment will hurt._

"As much as I despise your disobedience I do love a challenge and you my dear Spencer will be that challenge. I will take pleasure in breaking you" Toby smirks.

_I can't help but shiver at his words, just by the way he said his words I know there's a smirk on his face and I wish I could just smack that smirk right off._

_I feel his presence getting closer until I feel his warm breath on my back and because of this I know he is arched over me. He runs his fingers along my spine and my back arches at the touch as well as tingles where his fingers grazed due to reflex. Well that's what I'm telling myself. His hands reach my bra strap and I feel it being unclasp and I take in a deep breath knowing what is about to come. He rolls me over again so I was facing him allowing him to remove the bra from my arms. I feel my nipples harden as soon as they come in contact with the cold air and I can't help but feel embarrassed because of this. I look up to the celling so that I wouldn't have to look at him but it's only until I feel his mouth around one of my harden nipples did I look down at him. I let out a gasp as he begins to rolls his tongue around the stiff peak while rolling the other between his two fingers._

_He releases my nipple with a pop before moving to the next paying it the same attention I resist the urge to finger my fingers through his short hair to keep him place. A few minutes later he begins trace kisses down my stomach before stopping at my panties and he breaths in my scent. I know to my shame he can smell how moist I am down there. Removing my panties down my legs slowly, placing kisses in his path he makes his way back up my legs until he was in between my legs. Face to face with the most intermit part of my body. The tip of his tongue swiped along my slit and my hips buckle forward as I let out a loud moan and he chuckles at my actions._

_Toby rises to his feet and I look away trying to avoid looking to his eyes, trying to avoid him seeing how vulnerable I was, exposed. _

"Look at me Spencer… Spencer"

_I slowly turn my head so our eyes would connect and to my shock I see something that resembles love. You look beautiful, you are beautiful he says and I feel the heat rush to my cheeks in embracement, just this small moment allows me to forget everything. The deal, the way he treats me like some sort of toy, the fact he is blackmailing me… Everything. No one's looked at me like that before, with such adoration, such love. However just like that it was gone, he asks me to turn around and said the words 'It's time for your punishment now Spencer'._

_He walks away from me to the other side of the room as I wait for my punishment, it's only a few seconds later until he is behind me again._

"Spencer are you ready?"

"Y-Yes"

_Only after I speak those words does the punishment begin, I jump and gasp in surprise when I feel a lash across my ass and leg. I turn around to see a whip in his hand and I look at him in shock as I watch him lift his arm to give me another lash. I can't help but cry out in pain, I try to quickly crawl up the bed to avoid the next whip to come however he grabs my leg. Once the whips pasted ten I stopped counting, begging him to stop. Pleading. Promising that I would be a good girl and listen if he stopped. Yet he didn't, my pleads where deaf to his ears and I could only wait until it was over. It's only when he stopped did I realize he had reduced me to tears._

"It's over now"

_I only nod in response, I whimper as he runs his hands over my heated, bruised ass before placing a kiss on the I'm sure red skin._

"Turn around"

_I do as I'm told even though I know turning around so that I was on my back will just cause me more pain. _

"Open your legs"

_Once again I do as I'm told. He gets on his knees so that once again he was faced with my now soaking wet sex. The whipping clearly having an effect on me even though it was painful as hell. He runs his the tip of the tongue across my slit again and lets out a moan and just like before my hips buckle forward, I know that if he continues I won't last long. He runs his fingers over my throbbing sex causing my legs to twitch with every stroke. Bringing his lips to my entrance he runs his tongue over hole before forcing his tongue in and out several time causing me to throw my head back gripping the sheets. _

_Fuck! Why does he have to be so good at this, constant moans come out my mouth and surround the room. I should be hating this not moaning as loudly as I am, not not wanting him to stop. Not being so close to releasing. He moves his tongue from my entrance so he could suck hard on my sensitive nub, sucking it between his lips. Two fingers then enter me forcefully, the fingers curling at a perfect angle and seconds later I was cuming hard. My juices flowing out like a waterfall as I scream his name at the top of my lungs. I have never cum so hard before._

"You see what happens to girls who listen and are obedient Spencer they are rewarded, however if you decide to be a bad girl, well you've seen where that gets you. Please remember this in the future"

_The thought that there is even a next time makes me cringe and what's to be sick but there is a small part of me which is excited, that can't wait for the next time. And the fact that that even a small part of me feels __this way scares me._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know there are probably many mistakes, sorry I have no beta so yeah. Anyway tell me what you think about this chapter and if your pleased that I FINAL updated it. OK Bye. x<p> 


End file.
